Chilly
'Chilly '''is a sleek, spikey-furred female wolf. She currently lives within the wolves in The Pack of Silver Waters. Description : Appearance :Chilly's fur is spikey and sleek, small, creamy, tan stripes running down her tail. Her eyes are tinted with deep blue canvas and small specks of white surrounding her eyes. She has massive scars, and is very thin. Character :Chilly is very hostile and aggresive, especially when it comes to hunting. In battle, she will be ferocious and act like a crazy, mad wolf. She tends to care for herself and get out of hand, but is close friends with most of the wovles in her pack. She is very untrusting, and it takes a very long time for her to trust others. She is very protective of food, and will attack anyone who comes near hers before she gets the chance to eat. She is very nice and energetic once you get to know her, but if you are untrustworthy to her, you may want to think twice about messing with her. Skills & Health :Chilly is a relitavely healthy wolf, except she is unusually pale most of the time and very thin, as she wasn't very well-fed in her birth pack. She is a a good hunter and a good fighter, and is very swift. Biography : Puphood :As a pup, Chilly was born to Smoke and an unamed female wolf in The Pack of the Bloody Moon. She had two siblings, but she was the weakest, youngest, and the runt of the litter. All of her packmates ate first, and every wolf refused to let her eat until all that was left was scraps. She grew very thin, and her health grew lower. She began to grow sick, but no one treated her. :A few moons later, she went hunting, and was discovered by a Healer from The Pack of Silver Waters. They treated her, and she was very greatful. Her two older siblings would always refuse to play with her, or include her in games, but she never cared. :As she grew older, her siblings went out for a hunt, and disobeying, she followed. Her siblings discovered her, and they attacked her. Before they could return back to their pack, a bear had almost attacked and killed all of them. :Once they had returned, their father was furious. Her siblings, obviously lying, said that Chilly had led them out in the forest, and that she had purposely led the bear to attack them. Smoke attacked Chilly and exhiled her, leaving her to wander out into the forest alone. Adolescence :Growing older and wandering deeper into the woods, she went without eating for weeks, for she never had learned how to hunt. Now as an adult, her past life gives her the aggression and untrust towards others, even though she was not like that in the far past. Adulthood/Roleplay :''Coming Soon Pedigree :'Father: 'Smoke :'Siblings: '''Unnamed :'Mother: 'Unnamed Family Tree :''Coming Soon Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:Former Pack of Bloody Moon Member Category:The Pack of the Bloody Moon Member Category:The Pack of Silver Waters Member Category:Snowflake's Wolves Category:Living Category:Females Category:Female Category:Former Pack of the Bloody Moon Member